Tongue Tied
by Deliora
Summary: My first fanfic! Please R&R!   "Lucy ... you lied. Why? Why tell me you love me and make all those promises when you're just gonna leave? ..."  NaLu! :D


Hello all! Finally got time to write my own fanfic! ^^

This is my first fanfic, so please R&R! Constructive criticisms or comments are extremely aprreciated!  
>Got 2 more stories in my head, but this is the shortest so i'll post it first.<br>Song, Tongue Tied by Faber Drive, one of my all time favourite songs. Credits to them.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I AM FAIRY TAIL WAHAHHAA. Hiro Mashima owns me (;**

* * *

><p>Natsu swung his left leg over the window sill, letting his left leg swing freely outside his window. He brought his other leg to his chin, resting his chin on his knee, whilst staring up the the brilliant night sky above him. Cold wind breezed past him to fill the apartment. He relished the way the wind blew at his face as it made him feel ... refreshed. Was refreshed the right word to put it? It certaintly made him feel more awake, at the very least, but nothing could be more refreshing and lift up his downcast spirits instantly than Lucy's smile, or laughter. God, his heart ached for her, although it had only been a day since Lucy left him. He needed her now, wanted her badly. He missed her smile, her scent. He needed his daily dose of Lucy to keep him going through the day.<p>

"Luce ..." he whispered, his voice carried away by the gentle breeze. "Where are you?" .

He removed himself from the windowsill, quietly creeping past the snoring blue exceed. He needed more fresh air. He couldn't stand staying in his apartment anymore, it was suffocating him. He needed Lucy's scent. With that, he silently trudged along the street to Lucy's apartment, quietly slipping through the unlocked window to her apartment. He sat on her bed, breathing in the sweet vanilla scent that was Lucy's.

"That's better, at least with her scent i can pretend she's still here, with me. By my side. Not ..."  
>He couldn't bear to say it. Let alone to think about it, but after a while, a choked "Gone" made it's way out of his throat. With that out, his vision became blurry as tears streamed down his cheeks, falling to the smooth wood floor.<p>

He turned his head to the window, staring out again at the star-filled sky, and the whole, gleaming moon, as thoughts and memories of the celestial mage flooded into his mind.

Going through each and every one of his thoughts and memories that Natsu had tried, but failed, to erase. Nights were the hardest, he realised in those two days; it was the time of the day where those memories attacked him, the time when he was most vulnerable and able to succumb to his thoughts, thoughts that slowly killed him each day. Accompanying his pain-filled memories was a song that he heard playing on the radio that had struck him. With a constricted throat, he slowly sang the song.

* * *

><p>[AN] Kay, so this part will be kindof a song + memories, as i had said.

**Bold: Song.**  
><em>Italic: Memoriesflashback _

* * *

><p><strong>"Bright, cold silver moon, <strong>  
><strong> Tonight alone in my room,<strong>  
><strong> You were here just yesterday.<strong>  
><strong> Slight turn of the head,<strong>  
><strong> Eyes down when you said,<strong>  
><strong> I guess I need my life to change,<strong>  
><strong> Seems like some thing's just not the same.<strong>  
><strong> What could i say?"<strong>

He would never forget that night.

_He could sense something wrong throughout their date, but he couldn't put a finger to what it was._  
><em>It couldn't be the mission, it was successful and executed perfectly. It couldn't be the rent. The reward was more than enough to cover it. It couldn't be her novel, she was done with it. It couldn't be with him, she told him she loved him more than anything and wouldn't ever leave him. But when they were walking back home, Lucy suddenly said " Natsu." Turning his head to face his girlfriend, he gave her a wide grin, and said " Yes Luce?". Her bangs covered her eyes, and she turned her face away from her boyfriend. "Natsu ... let's break up." Natsu sweared he heard wrongly. They were perfect together right? At least, that was what everyone in the guild said. This had to be a sick joke. Lucy was definately joking. "Lucy!" He frowned, slightly pouting. "That's not funny you know!"<em>  
><em>Lucy still wouldn't face him, and his eyes stared intently on her, trying to read the expressions her eys bore. No, it couldn't be. She can't be serious. But that was what in her eyes as she finally looked up to him, the soft glow of the moonlight shining down on her face, illuminating her skin. "I mean it Natsu, i .. " She broke off for a moment, before averting her eyes from him and saying " I guess i need my life to change, after the death of my father, i realised that i shouldn't just spend my time fighting, i need to experience the world, focusing too much on one thing makes you ignore the rest, and when you die .. you die regretting. Regretting confining yourself to one space, one part of the world when there's a whole lot out there just waiting for you to explore and experience. I want to live my life full and whole, and i want to do it alone, so let's just break up okay?" Natsu was rendered speechless, his throat was constricting so bad, he couldn't speak. He couldn't even let out a squeak or a choke in protest. His arms and legs were also rendered useless. He could only watch as she walked away from him, not once looking back.<em>

At that memory, he softly said to nothing, "Lucy ... you lied. Why? Why tell me you love me and make all those promises when you're just gonna leave? You had to plan this beforehand right? All those smiles, and kisses, were they even real? Or was i just something to occupy your mind when your father died? You know, even if they weren't real for you, they were to me ... real. I loved you. I still love you. Please, just come back to me. We don't have to be together, just let me be by your side, to protect you. Please .. luce ... " He angrily grasped his hair, running his fingers through it, messing his rose hair, while those memories resumed their slow painful torture.

**"I'll need a little more luck than a little bit**  
><strong> Cause everytime I get stuck the words won't fit<strong>  
><strong> And every time that I try I get tongue tied<strong>  
><strong> I'll need a little good luck to get me by<strong>  
><strong> I'll need a little more help than a little bit<strong>  
><strong> Like a perfect one word no one's heard yet<strong>  
><strong><strong>Cause<strong> every time that I try I get tongue tied**  
><strong> I'll need a little good luck to get me by this time.<strong>

**I'm staring up at the stars**  
><strong> I wonder just where you are<strong>  
><strong> You feel a million miles away<strong>  
><strong> Was it something I said?<strong>  
><strong> Or something I never did<strong>  
><strong> Or was I always in the way<strong>  
><strong> Could someone tell me what to say<strong>  
><strong> To just make you stay."<strong>

"Was I Lucy? Was I always in the way of your dreams? Did i say something wrong? I tried finding you know Luce, but my nose failed me. When I went to the guild the next day, you weren't even there. Mirajane said you left Fairy Tail, Gray and Erza were punching me, cursing me. Levy was crying. Do you know how much you hurt us so? You didn't even say Goodbye at the very least. Just walked away without looking back. Now you've left us empty, and you're out there enjoying yourself at some strange place, without me, and i can't even find you cause i don't know where you are. Does that make you happy Luce? Does it? I bet you're smiling now, knowing that when you left, you took everything, leaving us empty and sad. " He was starting to ramble now, he needed to get everything off his chest. Words and tears that were'nt let out on that day poured out of him now, and he had no intention of stopping them.

**"I know it feels like the end**  
><strong>Don't wanna be here again<strong>  
><strong>And we could help each other off the ground<strong>  
><strong>So we never fall down again<strong>  
><strong>And what it takes, I don't care<strong>  
><strong>We're gonna make it, I swear<strong>  
><strong>And we could help each other off the ground<strong>  
><strong>So we never fall down again, again<strong>

**I'll need a little more luck than a little bit**  
><strong><strong>Cause <strong>every time I get stuck the words won't fit**  
><strong>And every time that I try I get tongue tied<strong>  
><strong>I'll need a little good luck to get me by<strong>  
><strong>I'll need a little more help than a little bit<strong>  
><strong>Like a perfect one word no one's heard yet<strong>  
><strong>Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied<strong>  
><strong>I'll need a little good luck to get me by this time<strong>

**I know it feels like the end**  
><strong>Don't wanna be here again<strong>  
><strong>And we could help each other off the ground<strong>  
><strong>So we never fall down again<strong>  
><strong>And what it takes, I don't care<strong>  
><strong>We're gonna make it, I swear<strong>  
><strong>And we could help each other off the ground<strong>  
><strong>So we never fall down again."<strong>

"So just come back to me already, Lucy.. I'll make everything alright, I'll change, just don't ever leave me alone, without you. It's too much to bear Luce. I need you. Happy needs you. You know that when you left, he couldn't stop crying. He blamed me, but then again, who didn't? Even I blame myself. It's not the end of us yet Lucy, at least, not for me. Just come back to me already okay ... I love you more than life itself. I love you still Lucy, and for as long as I live, I'll wait for you. "

* * *

><p><strong>SO HOW IS IT? GOOD? BAD? HORRIBLE? I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL IT? AWESOME?<strong>

**Please R&R! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **

**Merry christmas too! I think it's past midnight but oh well~**


End file.
